There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by once upon a time 10
Summary: If you would think that everyone loves the famous Kevin Jonas, you're wrong. A Kevin fanfic. Rated T for language.
1. Intro I Won't Do It

**THERE'S A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**

Intro

No. No, that can't be right. He must have gotten the name wrong. There's no way I could be working with Kevin Jonas. No way. He _knows _that we can't stand each other. Let me tell you, Kevin Jonas, or should I say the "sweet romantic one", ain't so sweet; or romantic. I guess you could say we're rivals, enemies. We always have, it goes back to high school. People always say that there's a thin line between love and hate. But I don't see any love with Kevin Jonas in my future.

"Chelsea?" My manager, Bob, repeated, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you. I'm just curious why you booked me an audition for a movie with _Kevin Jonas_, out of all people. You _know_ I can't stand that guy. I won't do it. I can't work with him!"

"Chelsea, this movie is _crucial _for your career. If you can nail this audition, you'll hit it big!" He had a point there. I've been trying to get a decent acting job since I started high school, four years ago. This audition, whatever it's for, could be my big chance.

"Fine," I gave in, crossing my arms, "but don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Let's just focus on the audition, when you get the part, _then _you can complain all you want."

I sat down on the chair in front of Bob's desk, "What am I auditioning for?"

"A new movie _There's A Thin Line Between Love And Hate_," What a convenient title… "You're auditioning for the main character, Liz, who hates this man, Matt, but ends up falling for him."

"And Kevin's playing Matt?" Bob nodded yes. "Great," I mumbled.

"Remember, Chelsea, you're an actress. It's just acting, and I'm sure the beginning of the movie where Liz despises Matt will be quite easy for you. And for the part's when you fall in love, do what you're supposed to do: act."

I sighed, "And this is supposed to be the 'next great movie'? It'll be worth it to get the part?"

"Definitely," he responded, leaning over the desk, so he was closer to me. "What do you say?"

I looked at the floor, "When's the audition?" I asked, quietly.

He smiled, "I knew you'd do it, Chelse, trust me, you won't regret it."

"I better not," I said, smiling as well.

"Now, let me tell you more about the movie…" I groaned, and sat back in my chair.

**a/n: This is just the introduction, if i get a lot of reviews and people seem to like it, I'll write more. I'm also going to need a little bit of plot ideas, I think i have the main idea, but all ideas are welcome!**

**thanks!**


	2. I Think I'm In Love With You

a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**THERE'S A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**

Chapter Two

It's the day of the audition and I was dreading it. I know I should be excited, I mean, if I get this part my dream will come true. But the fact of knowing that Kevin would be at the audition and the fact that if I _do _get this part, I will be spending the next six months with him, ruins the whole excited-ness. Everyone tells me that it's impossible to hate someone. But if this isn't hate, then what is it? I despise the guy, and I think I have good enough reasons to hate him.

The car came to a stop and I took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Bob asked. I shook my head yes. "You'll be fine. How many auditions have you been to? This one's no different." Except Kevin is going to be there.

We walked into the building, went up the elevator, and into room 210.

"Chelsea White?" the lady sitting at the front desk asked.

"Yes."

"You can go in now," she said, pointing at the door in the other side of the room.

"Thanks." Bob gave me a reassuring smile before I went inside.

The first person I saw when I walked into the room was the one and only Kevin Jonas. He didn't look that much different since the last time I saw him, he just looked a little older and his hair was straightened. He looked surprised to see me by the way his chin slowly dropped.

"Chelsea White?" he asked.

"Kevin Jonas," I gritted. He was about to say something when the director interrupted.

"You two know each other?"

"We went to high school together," Kevin told him, not taking his eyes off me.

The director shook his head, thinking about what Kevin just said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jim Matthew, the director and writer of _There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate_."

"Chelsea White. I'm so grateful for you considering me for the part of Liz," I told him, shaking his hand. I glanced over at Kevin, who was still staring. He didn't look particularly mad, just confused.

He laughed, "Well from what I've heard you are very talented, you're just looking for your big break."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude," Kevin said, "but I have to leave in fifteen minutes. Do you think we can move on to the audition?"

"Oh, yes, of course! Here, Chelsea, is the script. We're going to read just a few scenes… go to scene 12, it's one of the very last scenes. And sit next to Kevin, please." Kevin was sitting on a small couch. I awkwardly sat as far away from him as possible on the other side. "A little closer," Jim instructed. I scooted over a few feet. "Better."

"Still bitter, Chelsea?" Kevin whispered. I decided to ignore him, he chuckled. "You're still the same-old Chelsea White."

"Ok, start at the part where Liz says 'Matt, I-I have something I have to tell you.' and end at the big 'I love you.' no kiss for now." Thank god. But of course he has to pick the huge I Love You scene for the audition.

"Matt," I said, looking down at the floor, making my voice shake a little. "I-I have something I have to tell you." I put tucked my blonde hair behind my ear, and looked up at Kevin.

"I have to tell you something, too," Kevin said. This was so awkward.

"You go first."

"No, you."

"Well, I- I don't know how to say it. But, I think- I think love you." Wow, did this sound corny.

Jim clapped his hands together. "Bravo! Bravo! That was marvelous!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm not promising anything, but I can tell you that so far you're the best I have seen. There are still a few more people auditioning, so I will let you know shortly if you have the part."

"Thank you, really."

"You're quite welcome. It's amazing, actually. You look just like I wanted Liz to look like. Relatively short, how tall are you?"

"5'3""

"Perfect. You have the short, strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, you truly are perfect for the part. But as you know, I'm not guaranteeing anything. These other girls sound pretty promising."

"I know, I understand."

"Well, Chelsea, Kevin has to go, but I'll be in touch."

"Thanks so much… Mr. Matthew?"

"Jim is fine."

"Jim. Ok, thank you Jim!"

"Uh-huh. I'll have you're agent give me your contact information and everything. Can you send him in?" he asked.

"Sure. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I walked out of the room and as soon as I closed the door I jumped up and down.

"It went well?" Bob asked.

"YES!"

"Great! See, I told you you could do it!"

"I know. Oh, he wants to see you about contact information and stuff."

"Ok, wait here, I'll be back in a few I guess," he told me.

"Ok."

Bob disappeared inside and I sat down to calm down. Jim thought I was perfect for the part! If I get this everything I have ever wanted will happen. This movie is what is going to make me a huge star.

The door opened and I expected to see Bob coming out. It wasn't.

"Well, well, well, never thought I would see you again," Kevin said and stood next to me, smiling.

"Can't say I'm excited to see you again," I retorted.

"Do you really_ still_ hate me? Come on, Chelse, it was so long ago. We were teenagers. Forgive and forget."

I looked at him. Those hazel eyes still secretly made my heart melt, but I pushed that feeling aside. I couldn't risk letting that happen again…

"Well even if you do still hate me, I hope you get the part. You deserve it." And with that he left, leaving me standing there alone, absorbed in my thoughts.

**a/n: So this is the first "real" chapter. The other one was more of an intro. I thought this was a good chapter, you get to know Chelsea a little more. **

**Review please! Come on, you know you want to!**


	3. Wait Kevin JONAS?

_disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers : ( _

**THERE'S A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**

Chapter Three

Two weeks passed and I didn't hear anything from Jim. Each day, I would find myself sitting next to the phone, just waiting. It was the only thing that was on my mind. I would go repeat the audition in my head over and over, telling myself what I should have done differently to make it an even _better _audition.

"Chelsea?" my mom called.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, peaking her head into my room.

"I'm reading."

"With the phone?" I looked down and realized I was holding it.

"Yes…"

"Chelse, hon, he'll call. I know you got excited, but remember; if you don't get the part it isn't the end of the world." My mom never wanted me to be an actress, she didn't want me to have to deal with the effects of fame. But being an actress is my dream, and she respects that.

"I know, mom," I told her. "I just wish he would call already." And he did, later that day.

* * *

As soon as the phone rang, I jumped at it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello. Is Chelsea White there?"

"Speaking…"

"Oh hello, Chelsea. This is Jim Matthew," my heart immediately started to pound. "I have some news regarding the part of Liz."

"Uh-huh…"

"You didn't get the part--" my heart sunk, and I already felt my eyes stinging, tears ready to drop. "--at first."

"Wait… what?" I asked. I was so confused. Did I get the part?

"We were between you and one of the other girls, Stephanie. I was leaning more towards her, but when I shared my decision with Kevin, he convinced me to change my mind and choose you."

"So, wait. I got the part?" I asked. I was in shock. All I needed to hear was 'Yes Chelsea, you got the part.'

"Yes. You got the part. Congratulations!" I accidentally let out a small scream.

"Thank you sooo much!"

"Don't thank me, thank Kevin. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have gotten the part," he said.

"Right."

"Ok, well I will see you soon! I have to call your agent now."

"Ok, bye!"

I hung up and replayed the conversation in my head. Wait… Kevin?! Kevin _Jonas_. He's the reason I got the part? Why would he help me? But none of that mattered for now, I got it!

"Mom!" I yelled and ran into the kitchen where she was doing the dishes.

"Hmm?"

"Mom! I got it! I got the part!"

She dropped the dishes and ran over and hugged me. "Oh, honey! That's great! I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" she stepped back and looked at me. "I'll call your father and tell him to stop at the store before he gets home and to pick up some spaghetti. We can celebrate with your favorite dinner."

"Um, Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have Mrs. Jonas's phone number?" As much as I hated to do this, I had to call Kevin. Just a quick thank you and that was it. It wouldn't be that bad…

"I think so. Why?" she asked.

"I need to thank Kevin. Apparently he's one of the reasons I got the part. He convinced Jim to give it to me," I explained.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I'll give it to you. But, Chelsea? Are you going to be okay working with him?" My mom knew all about Kevin. She's my best friend.

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be fine. Besides, I wouldn't turn down this part for anything."

"Here's the number," she said, and handed me a piece of paper with the number on it.

"Thanks, I'm just going to quick thank him," I told her and disappeared back into my room. I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

I took a deep breath, "Hi, is Kevin there?" I asked.

"May I ask who this is?"

"Chelsea White."

"Chelsea?" the voice asked, then chuckled, "never thought I would talk to you again. This is Joe."

"Hey Joe, and yeah I know, surprising right? I just need to thank him for something."

"I heard he got you the part."

"Yeah. So is he there?" I asked. Joe was always the chatter-box.

"Yep, let me find him… KEVIN! CHELSEA'S ON THE PHONE! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE BEFORE SHE HANGS UP!" I laughed. A few seconds later I heard someone take the phone.

"Hello?" Kevin answered.

"Um, hi," I said.

"You didn't have to call," he told me.

"I know," I said and took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Your welcome."

"But it still doesn't mean that I'm going to start talking to you and stuff," I added. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"I still don't see why you're still so upset about that!"

"You broke my heart, Kevin! I have a reason to be upset!" I screamed, and my voice cracked a little bit. What was I doing? "I'm going. Bye." I said and hung up. This was going to be a long year.

**a/n: So this was a short chapter, but I think it's a really important one. PLEASE REVIEW! I got a lot of story alerts, but almost no reviews. PLEASE! haha, ok, enough begging for reviews. But if people don't start reviewing maybe I should just delete the story? Well, I should update again by Saturday, hopefully.**

**thanks!**

**Once Upon A Time 10**


	4. Hawaii?

\

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers_

**THERE'S A THIN LNE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**

Chapter Four

Today is the first day of filming, and I have to say, I'm a little nervous. Ok, scratch that, I'm a lot nervous. I hadn't talked to Kevin since that phone call, and I wasn't looking forward to talking to him again. I felt so stupid and embarrassed after that call. I mean, it _was _in high school. It _was _a really long time ago. I_ should _just forgive and forget. But I can't. I was in love with that kid, and he broke my heart. I can't just be like "you broke my heart, but it's ok now." No, that's not the way it works. Because of what he did, I _hate _him. I know, it's kind of harsh. But how many of you can say that you _don't _hate the guy/girl that broke your heart? My guess is no one can.

It all started in my junior year of high school; we were both in the school play: _Grease. _I had scored the role of Sandy, and Kevin got Danny. Kevin, believe it or not, was the most popular guy in school, and yes, he was the star of the school play. Everyone guy wanted to be Kevin's friend. Every girl wanted to be Kevin's girlfriend. Yet, out of all the girl's in the school, Kevin picked me. Why? I'm still not sure.

I wasn't very cool in high school. I wasn't the geek, don't get me wrong. I wasn't ugly either. Guys were interested. I just wasn't really interested in them. Having a boyfriend would distract me from what I really wanted to do: be an actress. Even then, I had been going from audition to audition, in hopes of getting something. But I never did. I always came _so _close, but not quite.

I think the first play practice was when it all started. His sweet and charming personality got to me. I had never talked to him before, I just assumed he was some egotistical guy that thought he ruled the school. Obviously, I was wrong. At first, when he started flirting with me, I shot him down. I was _not _interested. But what I had not known about Kevin was that he was always up for a challenge. Apparently, not wanting him made him want me more.

It was during the opening night when I started to realize that I really did have feelings for him. Backstage, I was freaking out like I always do before I perform in front of a bunch of people. I was looking over my script when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and of course, there was Kevin, holding a bouquet of roses.

"I was going to wait until after the show to give these to you, but I think you should take them now. Stop freaking out, you're an amazing singer and actress. You'll do amazing." He handed me the flowers, kissed me on the cheek, and left to get himself prepared. During that performance, I think I did the best I ever have. And I think it was because I didn't really have to act. I really was falling for "Danny".

After that, we went on a few dates. And then he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes, we fell in love, and we dated until the end of our senior year. It was the day of our graduation when it happened, when I caught him cheating on me with Lacey Moore, my main rival. After that, I never spoke to him again. At first, he had no idea what he did to make me so mad, but I think he eventually figured it out. He tried apologizing numerous times, but I didn't listen. He broke my heart, I wasn't going to give him the chance to do it again. So, that's why I hate Kevin Jonas. Don't be fooled by his charm, because it isn't real. If you really want a Jonas, go for Joe or Nick. At least they're decent guys.

So now, Here I am, in the car, on the way to filming _There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate_. Before I left, Bob had given me one of his famous pep talks.

"Chelsea, you can do this. Remember, you are an amazing actress. You are talented, beautiful, and can do anything you set your mind to… Just don't mess this up." Ha. I'll try my hardest not to mess up, Bob.

As we pull up outside a k-mart, where we are shooting on of the first scenes, I can already see Kevin leaning against the wall, drinking some coffee. He's talking to the director, smiling, but as he saw me get out of the car, his smile disappeared. Jim looked over to where Kevin was looking, and waved me over.

"Good morning, Chelsea!" Jim greeted.

"Good morning Jim… Kevin."

"Mornin'," Kevin replied, and sipped some of his coffee.

"So, Chelsea, we were just discussing about where we are going to shoot the rest of this film," he began. "And we were originally going to do it right here in LA, but, after thinking more about it, I think we should shoot in Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" I repeated.

"Yes. I know it's far, but this is where I want it to take place. So, we're going to get you guys your plane tickets, and hopefully we will have everyone there by Wednesday."

"But today's Monday," I said. "That only gives us two days to prepare."

"It shouldn't be a problem. You were the one that wanted this part. If you want it, you're going to have to be in Hawaii on Wednesday weather you like it or not," Jim told me.

"I know. Sorry, I'll definitely be ready by then."

"Great. Now, onto this scene…"

**a/n: Sorry this chapter is pretty short, I don't have anymore time to write this so I'm stopping here. I'll be pretty busy until schools out, so don't expect a BUNCH of updates until June 18****th****, my last day of school. Did you like this chapter? It clears up a lot of things I think. PLEASE review! I have so many alerts, but no one is reviewing!**

**If you haven't already, go to www. jonasbrothersfanfictionawards . tk (without spaces) **

**thanks!**

**once upon a time 10**


End file.
